The Development Core emerged from the current Administrative Core, in accordance with the current CSPAR program announcement. The Development Core is comprised of three components Pilot Program Support. Investigator Career Development, and Community Capacity Building. Providing investigators with multi-disciplinary support and peer review for their articles and applications will help produce more carefully conceived work that has a broader impact and an increased likelihood of funding. Dr. Rotheram-Borus' research center has provided this type of support for a number of years, resulting in a high volume of publications and an 82 percent rate of funded research applications. The Center's Development Core will provide this critical support to HIV investigators in LA., in particular new researchers striving to become independent. The future of HIV research rests on the quality and availability of new, highly trained investigators. HIV service providers will benefit from Development Core activities that make it easier to remain abreast of new developments beyond their specific field of expertise. Focused efforts are needed to ensure involve of community providers in all aspects of new researchers; this involvement generates higher quality research. Evidence-based planning for HIV prevention and treatment services is more likely if new investigators become involved in HIV research.